welcometothewolfdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat/Logs 7 September 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 7_September_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 22:13-36 Hi! 22:13-49 Hi window 22:13-57 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 22:14-01 yes 22:14-05 w i n d e x 22:14-05 nice 22:14-14 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi windex 22:14-18 ...clorox? 22:14-23 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> im bleach 22:14-27 edgy 22:14-33 im the edgelord 22:14-35 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> xd 22:14-36 Apparently I'm windex now xD 22:14-43 can i be uhhhh 22:14-54 i am spic n span 22:14-56 /me thinks of that one tumblr post 22:14-59 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> im p!atd trash xd 22:15-05 strawberry milkshake 22:15-17 im phantrash#1 22:15-28 klance trash ,,, rip 22:15-29 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> im gmmtrash#1 22:15-39 oh yeah windy! 22:15-43 Hm? 22:15-45 did you check out that manga? 22:15-56 Not yet!! But I will!! 22:15-56 keither x lance 22:16-01 keith* 22:16-02 Remind me of the name? 22:16-14 okay cool! 22:16-18 please stop lagging 22:16-27 ”That Blue Sky feeling” 22:16-32 /me sprays Anti-Lag 22:16-50 i am also kiribaku rrash 22:16-54 *trash 22:17-04 i am just....trash 22:17-08 same 22:17-30 anyways 22:17-32 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> me an my friend are spamming eachother with (ok) 22:17-35 how are yall doing? 22:17-39 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 22:17-49 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZUcpVmEHuk 22:18-08 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 22:18-33 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ow omg 22:18-34 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> my leg 22:18-41 mY LeG 22:18-44 Bill wurtz is good 22:18-47 https://youtu.be/WHhPiVRZYYE 22:18-49 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i went to put in in my chair like to sit on 22:18-52 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> and it hurts so bad 22:18-57 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ow 22:18-58 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> that hurt 22:18-58 ouch :( 22:19-02 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 22:19-04 is it from dance practice? 22:19-07 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> stupid dance 22:19-09 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ;( 22:19-19 relatable 22:19-33 /me sips tea 22:19-39 /me sips all the tea 22:19-42 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> its not even the dumb dance 22:19-46 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> its one of the stretches 22:19-54 ag 22:19-59 my friends and i spammed eachother with all tea-related emojis and bitmojis and "spis all the tea" last night 22:19-59 which one? 22:20-13 /me aggressively sips more tea 22:20-25 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> its like a lunge 22:20-33 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> but you go almost into your splits 22:20-35 the hip stretch thingy? 22:20-42 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> and the you like push your hips down 22:20-44 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> then 22:20-48 oh that one 22:20-58 if you can do the oversplits then you’re fine 22:21-13 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i cant even do my splits anymore lol 22:21-17 otherwise you have to do it slowly cuz its easy to injure yourself 22:21-27 ah 22:21-34 i cant do a split either 22:21-39 rip 22:21-52 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> im so close to my left split 22:21-55 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> or i was yesterday 22:21-59 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> but my legs hurt so bad 22:22-00 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i cant 22:22-06 yay! Keep going and dont push it 22:22-08 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> my friend kylee is the same way 22:23-09 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:23-30 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> we were complaining to eachother for like 20 mins while practising about our legs 22:23-40 Pfft 22:23-43 it gets better 22:23-49 and its worth it 22:23-51 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> yeah ik 22:23-57 ^when you get the splits 22:24-03 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i haven't actually danced in like 22:24-05 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> 5 years 22:24-09 because then people will be very impressed 22:24-09 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> and that was ballet so 22:24-20 what kind of dance are you doing? 22:24-29 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i have a vid 22:24-32 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> but its like 22:24-36 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> a mix of stuff idk 22:24-40 ah 22:24-44 i do ballet 22:24-53 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> rip 22:24-56 havent done it in 3 months though 22:25-05 so my toes have gotten a break 22:25-28 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> rip 22:25-33 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i guess 22:25-33 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> idk 22:25-39 hshjsjaja yeah 22:25-54 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> yesterday practice was supposed to be till 4:30 22:25-57 well, I’ll brb 22:26-01 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> we ended up staying till 5 22:26-05 Ouch 22:26-35 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 22:26-59 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> chokes on macaroni 22:29-00 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 22:29-03 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 22:30-14 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 22:30-19 hi mer 22:30-19 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 22:30-52 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> bye mer 22:31-18 ~ Morrowsight.the.nightwing has joined the chat ~ 22:31-31 Hi morrows 22:32-06 Hey 22:32-54 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi morrow 22:39-53 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 22:41-22 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 22:41-45 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 22:41-46 hey 22:41-46 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hey savini 22:42-00 hi 22:43-00 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 22:43-02 tiny chat tiny chat does whatever a tiny chat does 22:43-05 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 22:43-06 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi mer 22:43-20 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> bye mer 22:43-30 ~ Dryvir dragonet has joined the chat ~ 22:43-37 hello 22:44-01 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi 22:44-46 ~ Dryvir dragonet has joined the chat ~ 22:44-50 hello! 22:44-50 22:44-52 watch this 22:44-56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbhJj8HRKMc 22:45-29 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> its 22 minutes lonf 22:45-30 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> long 22:45-40 i know, but its good 22:46-13 brb need water 22:46-28 because of a flippin minty oil thing 22:46-48 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> xd me 22:46-58 day finish it/ 22:47-33 so anyway 22:47-35 i am back 22:47-50 gonna enjoy watching and comment chat 22:47-58 that is life here 22:48-08 Everyone on this chat watch this 22:48-10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbhJj8HRKMc 22:48-15 what does anyone think of the darkwing idea 22:48-28 why 22:48-39 and there is a rule about link spam 22:49-02 I just put it twice, sorry 22:49-20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgha9S39Y6M try this 22:49-23 XD 22:49-27 i will never stop 22:49-31 listening to this 22:49-49 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 22:49-58 cringe 22:50-08 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi sky 22:50-15 Hi 22:50-19 hey 22:50-37 What's going on 22:50-37 brb 22:50-48 ~ Dryvir dragonet has joined the chat ~ 22:50-58 Watch this 22:51-01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8RGxBOwCTM 22:51-07 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 22:51-16 I'm not allowed on YouTube sorry 22:51-21 oh, ok 22:51-41 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> why 22:52-03 Idk, my parents don't let me 22:52-05 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmZgxGGfziI 22:52-09 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> @savini 22:52-47 not as funny as the other one but... :D 22:53-05 dusk what the hecc is that 22:53-15 i know its ariana but WHY' 22:53-18 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> idk 22:53-22 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> its in my recommended Xd 22:53-25 lol 22:53-29 lol 22:53-45 my reccommended is a bunch of mcr garbage and google translate stuff haha 22:54-20 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> xd 22:55-11 ~ FeatherflightTheSkyWing has joined the chat ~ 22:55-32 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi feather 22:55-33 hi feather 22:55-41 I like mcr :o 22:55-42 ~ FeatherflightTheSkyWing has left the chat ~ 22:56-01 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:56-13 you do :0 22:56-16 hi sab 22:56-24 ~ Morrowsight.the.nightwing has left the chat ~ 22:56-31 @window whats your favorite song 22:56-36 watch this 22:56-36 Galax Imma start working on asking the mods to use their sonas yet again 22:56-42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EWUY-MJt9A 22:56-44 yes\eet!! 22:56-53 what the hecc just happened when i typed hat XD 22:56-55 that* 22:57-27 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> xd 22:58-30 Ya yeets I couldnt abandon Destiny after her leave in Chapter One xP 22:59-01 hehe 22:59-15 Because we need to go on with some other plots unlike WoF jkjkjkjk 22:59-30 *we all know we never got anything else after Umber and Sora left* 23:00-14 haha 23:00-27 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 23:00-46 Does anyone know what happened to the war of pyrrhia rp? 23:01-16 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-53 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> my dad just suprised me with crowfeathers trial omg and hardback 23:02-09 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> takes off the paper cover to see that art 23:02-18 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> omh 23:02-19 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> omg 23:02-23 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> its beautiful 23:02-44 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 23:02-49 Heyyy 23:02-58 who wants to play a game on the chat? 23:02-59 NIIIICE 23:03-18 PANTHERRR 23:03-20 hi!! 23:03-20 23:03-35 GALAAAAAXXXX 23:04-31 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 23:04-47 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 23:04-49 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 23:05-31 wb 23:06-32 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 23:07-11 gtg 23:07-14 ~ Dryvir dragonet has left the chat ~ 23:09-13 /me is excited 23:09-27 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:09-30 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 23:09-37 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 23:09-52 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:10-13 YASSSS 23:13-59 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:14-52 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 23:15-48 /me cries in happiness 23:17-03 poor chat dead on the spot 23:17-14 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:17-17 ICE 23:17-19 PM 23:17-21 Titan 23:17-22 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has joined the chat ~ 23:17-28 hey guys 23:17-41 King K rool 23:17-51 /me eyes narrow with slight distain 23:18-19 /me a small snarl creeps over my face 23:18-34 (knife) anyone 23:20-08 what 23:20-20 I'll take the knife ^-^ 23:20-24 /me taks 23:20-26 *takes 23:21-07 Oh god window has a knife 23:21-11 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:21-11 anybody play monster hunter generations ultimate 23:21-20 /me raises hand 23:21-26 @Titan: You don't trust me with a knife :O 23:21-29 I mean im a fan of monster hunter 23:21-33 wait what 23:21-42 I trust you as much as I trust arrow 23:21-46 I didnt expect anyone 23:21-51 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:22-13 /me holds a (knife) then backstabs icetitan 23:22-47 /me turns his head 180 like an owl 23:22-51 But y thou 23:23-13 because i am a backstabber 23:23-16 XD 23:23-20 you get my joke 23:23-43 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:23-53 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:23-57 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> back 23:24-01 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i was practising my dance 23:24-02 back as well lol 23:24-21 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> lol 23:24-28 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me tackles titan 23:24-48 *muffled*hidream 23:24-52 /me hugs 23:24-55 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me hugs titan 23:25-00 because monster hunter is only really popular in japan 23:25-17 >really popular in J A P A N 23:25-36 Mist Im the guy who talks about a giant dinosaur who shoots radioactive plasma out of his maw 23:25-41 WHOS FROM JAPAN 23:25-50 I totally wouldnt be a fan of Monster Hunter AT ALL 23:25-51 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> xd 23:26-18 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> im from the uk 23:26-36 my idiot friend thinks godzilla is black 23:26-39 hes green 23:27-18 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> . 23:27-20 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> can i slap him 23:27-25 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> or her 23:27-44 dont slap me infidel 23:27-51 (Im a boy btw) 23:28-12 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i meant your idiot friend 23:28-35 oh 23:28-50 /me grabs shotgun over the godzilla issue then shoots it in the air multiple times 23:29-07 plz chill 23:29-13 we are chill 23:29-14 over the godzilla issue 23:29-23 Ummmm 23:29-26 Godzilla IS black 23:29-26 godzilla is green and that is final 23:29-32 Hes charcoal black 23:29-46 /me then shoots icetitan on the foot 23:29-51 edgy 23:29-52 /me moves out of the way 23:29-57 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> 'Godzilla was originally grey skinned. Often people mistakenly believe him to be green because the original film was in black and white, but the artwork on promotional materials in the U.S.A. and other English speaking countries were coloured in green instead of the proper grey of the Godzilla creature suit.' 23:30-03 godzilla is just a green dude 23:30-11 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hes actually grEY 23:30-12 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> idiots 23:30-16 Black 23:30-19 He is black 23:30-22 charcoal black 23:30-24 ENOUGH 23:30-27 yeah who said that? Ben shapiro? 23:30-38 lets deal this like people 23:30-39 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> xd 23:31-15 hes just a green dude 23:31-50 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> he is GREY 23:31-53 He is BLACK 23:31-56 What color is Godzilla? Godzilla is usually portrayed as being either charcoal gray or black. Godzilla being green is a stereotype that started as early as the American poster for the 1956 Godzilla, King of the Monsters!. 23:32-01 https://wikizilla.org/wiki/images/0/00/MogeGoji_0.jpg 23:32-13 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> that's grey 23:32-14 does this look green to you? NAH 23:32-31 i just mentioned the question 23:32-42 Stop questioning the guy who literally knows everything about Godzilla like the back of his hand 23:32-53 he would be green, but the lighting was made by a trained toucan. 23:33-13 yall hate tumblr humur 23:33-14 Mist I will smack you 23:33-23 Oh tumblr humor 23:33-23 /me blasts icetitan away 23:33-24 ha 23:33-28 /me stands 23:33-30 no smacking users 23:33-43 I hate tumblr humur 23:33-45 Yes smacking 23:33-56 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> humur 23:33-57 no that is banned 23:34-04 and is considered abuse 23:34-06 humor* 23:34-12 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me smacks savini 23:34-15 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> humour* 23:34-30 we speak english here 23:34-35 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> humour 23:34-37 *yes I know* 23:34-38 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> is english 23:34-43 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:34-47 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> cough proper cough english 23:35-09 cough better cough english 23:35-25 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> at least we spell correctly 23:36-02 /me shapeshifts to a shiny phoenix then uses solar flare blast hitting everyone with a destructive wave of heat 23:36-07 atleast we dont add unnessecary U's 23:36-19 why cant we just fight 23:36-43 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> at least we didn't change how we spell to be different 23:36-53 /me survives 23:36-55 Im a god 23:37-01 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:37-03 NOBODY except PD can harm me 23:37-06 for...some reason 23:37-06 literally every country does that 23:37-09 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> and me 23:37-11 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> @titan 23:37-14 yeah and dream 23:37-15 icetitan your ice 23:37-18 and i am all 23:37-20 No im titan 23:37-25 icetitan 23:37-34 Im not made out of ice 23:37-35 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> nO 23:38-11 i am higher tier than you icetitan 23:38-45 Im teir 0 boy 23:38-55 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> im tier trash bois 23:38-57 then we are equal 23:38-58 *tier 23:39-15 but i am super super old 23:39-29 and here I am with eternal youth 23:39-35 and by eternal I mean time is my enemy 23:39-39 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> sure 23:39-46 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i know what you look like 23:39-48 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> @titan 23:39-54 SHUT YOUR MOUTH 23:40-04 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i actually somehow have your ig remembered 23:40-05 i know who has eternal youth he name is jared leto 23:40-08 /me puts duct tape and super glue together and puts them on dreams mouth 23:40-20 No I refuse to be that creep 23:40-23 Im morgan freeman 23:40-29 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> xd 23:40-44 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:40-53 jared leto looks like jesus 23:41-24 But morgan freeman IS jesus 23:41-26 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> xd 23:41-27 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> no 23:41-29 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> cole sprouse 23:41-31 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> wait no 23:41-32 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> thinbks 23:41-41 Its too late you messed you 23:41-46 *up 23:42-35 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ;( 23:42-35 morgan freeman is not jesus 23:42-40 jared leto is 23:42-40 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> cole sprouse and Colby brock 23:42-47 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me stabs jared leto 23:43-04 gonna love the jared leto haters of the world 23:43-25 why do I watch tumblr hunmor 23:43-36 /me then stabs morgan freeman then snipes cole sprouse and colby brock 23:43-38 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hunmor 23:43-41 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> humour* 23:43-55 dusk I swear to gungalman 23:44-05 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> mist i swear to me 23:44-06 /me then throws a axe hitting -ii-omqitsduskk- for stabbing jared leto 23:44-06 23:44-12 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me dodges 23:44-15 ~ Kindred-Heart has joined the chat ~ 23:44-22 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi kin 23:44-23 now 23:44-27 'Ello 23:44-27 we are sorted 23:44-30 not 23:44-37 /me revives jared leto 23:44-42 jared leto is awesome 23:44-43 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me breaks jared 23:45-33 '/me stares them summons the savini rage then summons a hectic level zero meteor strike only on -ii-omqitsduskk- 23:45-33 23:45-40 meh 23:45-45 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me sinks into ground to dodge 23:46-12 /me then turns the ground into solid rock that is unbreakable 23:46-17 now your trapped 23:46-25 /me revives jared leto 23:46-27 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me turns into a ghost 23:46-31 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me breaks jared again 23:46-36 ~ Kindred-Heart has left the chat ~ 23:46-40 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me sinks into my home 23:46-42 /me then sends -ii-omqitsduskk- 23:46-42 to heaven 23:46-50 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> no 23:46-56 yes 23:46-58 /me snaps is fingers, dream comes back 23:46-59 No 23:47-02 now leave the real jesus alone 23:47-09 You mean fake jesus 23:47-11 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me turns from dust to person 23:47-16 The guy who was by far the worst joker ever 23:47-24 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> he wasn't that bad 23:47-28 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> still bad 23:47-42 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:47-49 there was a issue with the movie though 23:47-50 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> my leg hurts to move up omg 23:47-52 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> legs* 23:47-54 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hurt 23:47-55 He WAS that bad 23:48-01 they did not give him enough scenes 23:48-04 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ^ 23:48-11 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> suicide squad was a good movie tho 23:48-21 yep 23:48-32 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> im hungry but i just ate 23:48-34 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ;-; 23:48-36 it was good but not enough scenes for the joker 23:48-38 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> story of my life 23:49-05 but jared leto did other movies good 23:49-19 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hes in other movies 23:49-36 yes since 1999 23:49-38 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> . 23:49-40 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> im stupid 23:49-45 fight club was one of them 23:49-54 ~ Forge the Hybrid has joined the chat ~ 23:49-55 Hiya!! 23:50-02 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> 95* 23:50-10 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> 92* 23:50-23 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> he was in camp wilder in 92 23:50-57 yep 23:51-06 people also call him crazy 23:51-11 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> he is crazy 23:51-17 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> did you hear what he did to prepare for joker 23:51-38 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> oh hi frog! 23:51-39 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> o/ 23:51-39 no he did worse 23:51-47 blade runner 2049 23:51-58 he temporarily blinded himself 23:52-01 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> / 23:52-02 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> . 23:52-04 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> * 23:52-06 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> whY 23:52-17 to get into the character 23:52-23 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me facepalms 23:52-33 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me permanently blinds jared 23:53-23 plz stop that 23:53-35 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:53-39 before i permanently melt you into a metal 23:54-03 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> go ahead 23:54-05 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i don't care 23:54-06 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:54-47 /me melts you into water then teleports you to the dam 23:55-02 it is permanent 23:55-08 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me unmelts 23:55-08 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 23:55-12 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi feather 23:55-53 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> @titan your dms are odd 23:57-27 then you mr -ii-omqitsduskk- 23:57-27 is considered a hater 23:57-40 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> im a miss 23:57-42 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> xd 23:57-44 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> wait no 23:57-46 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i claim mr 23:57-48 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> as a female 23:57-56 Im about to get tackled 23:58-00 also how are my dms odd XD 23:58-07 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> let me reword 23:58-09 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> you're odd 23:58-27 Thanks 23:58-29 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> you don't even spell hecc right 23:58-51 Hecc u m8 23:58-55 jkjk 23:59-00 /me tackle hugs feather 23:59-27 -ii-omqitsduskk- 23:59-27 what do you think of jared leto leading a band 23:59-38 called thirty seconds to mars